


Riding In The Country! (BoyxBoy)

by King_Rainbow_Boy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Adoption, Affections, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual, Broken, Coming Out, Country & Western, Cousin Incest, Cowboys, Desire, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, Family, Fictional, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Hate, Healing, Homophobic Languages, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Pansexual, Rejection, Revenge, Romance, Running Away, Step-Cousins, Taboo, Texas, Violence, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Rainbow_Boy/pseuds/King_Rainbow_Boy
Summary: Casey Hudson has been living with his stepfather's western family, The Carters, ever since his parents were killed in a tragic shooting. Casey and his stepcousin, Blake Carter, were known to have a close relationship when they were kids. But later on in the years, their relationship started to become more stronger than ever. But how will this affect the rest of the family?
Relationships: Casey Hudson/Blake Carter
Kudos: 2





	Riding In The Country! (BoyxBoy)

_**SUMMARY :** _

_Casey Hudson has been living with his stepfather's western family, The Carters, the ever since his parents were killed in a tragic shooting. Casey and his stepcousin, Blake Carter, were known to have a close relationship when they were kids. But later on in the years, their relationship started to become more stronger than ever. But how will this affect the rest of the family?_

_**DISCLAIMER :** This book features BxB relationship, homosexual romance, and LGBTQ+ themes._

_**TRIGGER WARNINGS : **This book may contain profanity, violence, homophobic slurs, and sexual intercourse! Read at your own risk._

**Prologue:** First Taste of Affection.

...

_**7 years ago** _

_13-year-old Blake was awoken from his peaceful slumber by the sound of a scream followed by some crying. It was 6:02 AM, and still, the sun had not yet risen. The blackened room greeting him upon awakening seemed eerily familiar and somber when compared to it's cozy appearance in the daytime._

_Blake looked around, half-asleep, and realized it was his younger and only stepcousin Casey, who was crying. It was the seventh time this month that Casey's night terrors kept occurring._ _He got up and ran all the way to Casey's room at the end of the hallway._

_He saw the face of his 8-year-old stepcousin covered in blankets as he tried to hide his crying. Soon, the rest of the family joined in as well. All six of Blake's siblings were half-awake, and they were quite annoyed. Just like Blake, both of his parents, Fredrick and Susan, seem worried for Casey._

_"Really? This again..." Blake's little sister, Hannah, groaned tiredly._

_Devon, Blake's oldest brother, covered his ears as he glared at his stepcousin._ _"Ugh, can someone PLEASE get Casey to shut the fuck up!"_

 _"Watch your mouth, boy!" Fredrick had_ _smacked Devon behind his head while his wife went to console Casey._

_Blake's heart had sank once he saw sadness and fear lingering on Casey's face as he was now shaking like a scared lost puppy in a cardboard box. Susan was trying her best to calm him down once her warm arms were wrapped around him. Casey leans his head on her chest, it reminds him of how his mother used to comfort him._

_"It's okay honey, we're right here. Can you tell us what's wrong?" Susan asked in a gentle voice, rubbing Casey's messy blonde hair._

_Casey sniffled then answers her in a broken voice, "I... I had a n-nightmare"._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie. Do you want to talk about it?"_

_Casey sobbed again as Susan and Fredrick turn to look at each other, frowns were plastered on their faces._

_"Blake..." Casey whined. "I want Blake..."_

_Everyone all turned to Blake while his face was now blushing pink. Blake does happen to be Casey's most favorite stepcousin. They had a really close relationship and they were like best friends. Whenever one of them got in trouble, they would defend for each other. They would even play together, and they would just have a conversation when they're too busy doing either their homework or some outside work around the barn._

_"Man it's like you're his real 'daddy', Blake." Devon snickered._

_Blake turned to glare at his annoying oldest brother._ _"Shut your ass up, idiot."_

_"What the fuck did you just call me?!" Devon growled, looking like he's going to fight his little brother._

_"That's enough you two, and watch your mouths!" Susan sternly reply. She sighed before her face quickly softens once again when she turned her attention to Blake. "Honey, would you like to stay with Casey. He really needs you." She and her husband both knew they_ _didn't have the same affect Blake did on Casey when he had a nightmare._

_"Sure thing, Ma." Blake nodded. The rest of the family all exit and returned to their own rooms, knowing Blake has this under control since he dealt with many of Casey's night terrors and knew exactly what to do._

_"Blakey..." The child whimpered. Blake frowned at how scared his little stepcousin was._

_"What's the matter, little buddy? What happened?"_

_Casey's lip quivered and he started to cry all over again. He held his arms out like a baby who wanted to be held, making his famous puppy dog eyes at him._

_"Aw, come here buddy." Blake said as he picked the younger boy up in his arms. He rubbed Casey's back and comforted him as he always did._

_"What's the matter buddy, did you have a nightmare?"_

_Casey fell silent._

_"Come on Casey, please talk to me." Blake pleaded._

_"B-Blakey... I'm scared..." Casey reply, tears continued to stream from his eyes._

_"Shhh, it's okay. It was only a nightmare," Blake comforted. "I'm always here for you to tell me anything, you know that right?"_

_The 8-year-old looked up to see his older stepcousin. His watery eyes were glistering in the moonlight as his nose was runny. Casey looked at Blake before he instantly hugged him._

_"I-I saw you die."_ _Casey cried in Blake's chest._ _"You were killed along with Mommy and Joey when you were trying to save me... a-and those men with guns kept chasing after me,"_

_Joey was the name of Casey's stepfather, who is the brother of his stepuncle, Fredrick._

_Casey didn't remember anything about his biological father since he was a baby, and his mom refused to talk about him, even when Casey questioned her about him. From what he could assume later on in life, his father must not be a good person._

_Casey's parents were both killed last year in a tragic shooting at their workplace, Technology Work Center, during Take-Your-Kids-To-Work day. It had left him traumatized once he saw three men dressed in black shot his parents and a few innocent workers in the office with no mercy and hesitation once he witnessed them from the corner he was hiding._

_Those men happen to be part of the other company who were coming after him and his parents as an act of revenge. Casey didn't know what they did to those men to make them start all this madness._ _He could've been easily spotted by those criminals if the police hadn't burst into the office and arrested them._

 _He had now moved away from the city in Louisiana and is now living in the next state called Texas with his stepfather's side of the family where they hoped those people won't be able to find Casey. It was a big change for a city kid like Casey, but eventually he learned to get used to country life._ _But e_ _ver since that horrible day, these nightmares that he has been experiencing has been constant lately, almost to the point where it happens every night._

_Of course Blake has been silently annoyed by the disturbances at night but he comforts Casey to reassures him that nobody will hurt him and maybe that would stop the nightmares from happening every night._

_Blake patted him on the back. "We're still here. Safe and sound," He said in a quiet, gentle tone._

_"Blakey... will you stay here with me?" Casey asked. Blake couldn't have the heart to say no. Casey's adorable blue eyes were begging him to keep him company._

_"Okay... maybe we can watch something on TV to calm you down for a bit." Blake suggested. He then sat beside Casey with no hesitation and turned on the small TV, lowering the volume to keep it quiet. As he nuzzled his cheek on Casey's head, he began to yawn. His black hair was everywhere as he had a sleepy face. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he also wanted to stay awake to comfort Casey._

_"Are you okay, Blakey? You look awful," Casey said, looking up at the older boy._

_"I just woke up when you were screaming," Blake said._

_Casey looked down, feeling sad for interrupting Blake's slumber. "Oh... sorry. I'm trying to not cry but it just feels so real," He admitted, feeling sad._

_"Hey, it's not your fault. What happened last year had did a number on you. It did a number on all of us. Especially Ma and Pa, you're not the only one. Don't beat yourself up," Blake said. He hates it every time when Casey keeps blaming himself, even for some small mistakes._

_"I know, it's just that if Mommy and Joey were still here, then you guys wouldn't have to deal with me," Casey said._

_Blake turns to Casey. "Casey, I know how you feel. But I'm glad that you live with us now, really."_

_"You sure?" The younger boy asked._

_"Positive," Blake responded._

_"Okay, well I'll take your word for it," Casey said, turning back to the television._

_Blake looked at the television as well. They were now watching a their favorite animated movie; "Shrek: Forever After"._ _They spend about a half an hour on the couch without even realizing it, even when the sun was rising up. Blake turned around and looked at the time._

_It was 7:32 AM._

_"Man, it's morning already. I bet Ma will be making us pancakes again. Hope she doesn't accidentally add salt like she did last Saturday," Blake said, followed by Casey's giggles at the thought of his stepaunt was in a huge hurry that she was making salty pancakes by mistake... which lead to the family having stomach aches for the rest of the morning._

_"Blakey," Casey said, looking up the older boy. "Thank you for being here for me..."_

_"No problem. You deserved it," Blake said. Casey smiles at his stepcousin's reply reply._

_While Casey returns his attention to the movie, Blake looked at his head, it was full of curly, messy black hair. He always admired how messy it was that he would even play with it whenever he's in a good mood._

_He started to rub Casey's hair softly before then suddenly he started caressing his stepcousin's cheek. Casey blushed, he didn't know what he was feeling but he didn't mind._

_Their silence was then broken when the younger boy asked,_ _"Why do people do that with their mouths, Blakey?" Casey asked, cocking his head as he was watching the main characters connect their lips. Blake stared back._

_"You mean kissing?" He seemed a little embarrassed and taken aback._

_"Yeah," Casey nodded. "Mommy and Joey did it. Uncle Fredrick and Auntie Susan did it too. I just don't get it. Why did they do it?" He asked out of curiosity._

_Blake was silent for a moment, and then started to explain, "Kissing is when two people touch their mouths together. It's a sign of love or affection for that person."_

_Casey looked down for a bit. He did love Blake! After all, even though they're actually stepcousins, they were like brothers!_

_"Well... I really love you, Blake."_

_Blake was astonished by Casey's comment._

_"I-I love you too Casey," Blake said, paying attention to the television._

_Casey blushed. For some reason, he always felt that way every time Blake say those words to him and meant it. He turned to Blake before the older boy looked at him. Casey turned to the older boy._

_Suddenly, out of the blue, Casey came in and kissed his stepcousin on the lips. The country boy's eyes lit up in shock. It was a soft kiss. Casey's soft lips pressed against his cousin's big full ones._

_His lips touched Blake's warm and wet lips. The only difference in kissing Blake than his parents, Uncle Fredrick, and Aunt Susan was an electric excitement that filled the air around him._

_Blake's heart bounced like a bunny was hopping on it. He was about to push Casey away in protest, but something was registering as a good feeling inside of Blake. He let his mind wonder away from reality and into a newfound trance. Sure he had been kissed before by few of his ex-girlfriends in the past, but Casey... Casey was different._

_One of Blake's hands moved to his shoulder and the other to the blonde curls on the back of Casey's head. The younger boy instantly pulled his lips apart. Not much, but apparently enough for Blake's tongue to slide into his mouth and flick against Casey's tongue. Casey was surprised at first by his older stepcousin's tongue making contact with his. But instead of being grossed out, he continued to let Blake's tongue probe and explore his mouth._

_Blake's hands moved down to Casey's lower back. The pressure applied forced Casey to sit down on Blake's lap. The younger boy's_ _arms circled around his older stepcousin's neck. One of Blake's hands had moved to Casey's thigh and was rubbing it._

_There were no words to describe how Casey was feeling right now. He was now taking the first taste. The first taste of affection._

_Suddenly, the moment had short lived once the two males heard a knock on the door, causing them to pull away from their kiss as they can hear Susan's voice saying, "Would you boys like anything to eat?"._

_"Y-yeah Ma, we would." Blake said, trying to sound as if nothing had happened._

_"Okay then, breakfast will be ready in 12 minutes. And Blake, your father wanted you to feed the animals at the barn after breakfast since it's your turn."_

_"Alright then." Blake said. He can hear his mother's footsteps walking away before he breaths out a sigh of relief. He then turned to Casey, who now looked surprised at what just happened a minute ago._

_"Did... did we just-"_

_"Kissed?" Blake finished for him, brushing his hair to the back with a sigh. "Yeah, we did."_

_"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what it felt like." Casey replied._

_"It's alright, buddy. You were just curious, that's all." Blake smiled, patting his little cousin's head. But then his face went serious. "But just... just promise you won't tell anyone and not speak anything about it, okay?"_

_Casey looked down. He felt a little disappointed but understood that what they just did should not be mentioned here in this house. He then nodded, still looking down at his blankets._

_Blake walked to Casey's room and went to his own. He was able to catch a delectable scent of his mother's cooking, but he no longer felt hungry._ _He sunk onto his bed as he put his hands through his hair. "Casey had kissed me and I just kissed him back... and enjoyed it," Is all what Blake had thought._

_He tried for forget about it and replace it with something else... he can't. All he could do is think about his stepcousin._

_He was kissed by his stepcousin._

_KISSED!_

_He didn't know why he didn't pull away when Casey did that to him... but that shouldn't mean anything._ _After all it's just a silly phase trying to play a trick on him. It'll all go away soon before he even know it._

_... Or will it?_

**_END OF CHAPTER_ **

_**Author's Note**_ _ **:** I knew this would be easy for me to complete the prologue, thank god. _ _Please forgive me if you find this prologue a bit mushy lol. But for those of you readers who are interested, I hope you guys sit back and relax if you want to see where this story takes you._

 _Again, please leave a follow, favorite/vote, and comments if you're enjoying this book so far._ _You can also let me know if you spot any spelling errors, that way I can fix them in a jiffy. Love you guys! :)_


End file.
